


Can't Hold Us

by Desdemon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdemon/pseuds/Desdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The snake and the mongoose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Hold Us

Music is the extended version of Macklemore's "Can't Hold Us". Can be read as gen or Hannigram (in my opinion the show sees no difference). Head over the [original Tumblr post](http://hailaphrodite.tumblr.com/post/73436653714/cant-hold-us-spoilers-hannibal-season-1-music) for acknowledgements and download options.


End file.
